Pagani
| homepage = Pagani.com }} Pagani Automobili S.p.A. is an Italian manufacturer of sports cars and carbon fibre. The company was founded in 1992 by Horacio Pagani, and is based in San Cesario sul Panaro, near Modena, Italy. History Horacio Pagani, who formerly managed Lamborghini's composites, founded Pagani Composite Research in 1988. This new company worked with Lamborghini on numerous projects, including the restyling of the 25th Anniversary Countach, the Lamborghini LM002, the P140 design concept, and the Diablo. In the late 1980s, Pagani began designing his own car, then referred to as the "C8 Project". Pagani planned to rename the C8 the "Fangio F1" to honour five-time Formula One champion Juan Manuel Fangio. In 1991 Pagani established Modena Design to meet the increasing demand for his design, engineering, and prototyping services. In 1992, he began construction of a Fangio F1 prototype, and by 1993, the car was being tested at the Dallara wind tunnel with positive results. In 1994, Mercedes-Benz agreed to supply Pagani with V12 engines. The final car was named the Zonda C12; the Fangio F1 name was dropped out of respect for Fangio, who died in 1995. It was first presented at the 1999 Geneva Motor Show. In 2005, Pagani announced that it planned to triple its production output within the next three years, and to enter the US market in 2007. On 26 July 2010, Pagani claimed a new record for production based cars using the Pagani Zonda R and completing the Nürburgring in 6:47, beating the Ferrari 599XX.http://www.paganiautomobili.it/english.htm. Retrieved on June 13, 2011 Relationship with Daimler While it is an independent company, Pagani has a working relationship with Daimler AG, most notably, with Mercedes' AMG arm. This is partly due to the fact that Fangio had suggested that Pagani approach Mercedes. The Zonda has used increasingly advanced versions of the M120 V12; the initial version displaced 6.0L, but current Zondas use a 7.3L engine. Pagani has also assisted in the development of the Chrysler ME Four-Twelve. The M158 engine for the Pagani Huayra is shared with the Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, but Pagani has commissioned Mercedes-Benz to reduce turbo lag and improve response, resulting in new exhaust headers, pistons, intake manifold and turbos. Pagani Zonda Pagani's first model, the Zonda, is propelled by mid-mounted V-12 DOHC engines manufactured by Mercedes-Benz's AMG division. The car's design was inspired by jet fighters and the famous Sauber-Mercedes Silver Arrow Group C cars, and features several unique design elements, including its circular four pipe exhaust. The Zonda production run will end with ten track-only Zonda R models. * Zonda ** C12 6.0 L (5987 cc) ** C12 S 7.0 L (7010 cc) ** C12 S 7.3 L (7291 cc) *** C12 S Roadster *** C12 S Monza ***Pagani Zonda GR (racing car) * Zonda F **Pagani Zonda Roadster F * Zonda R Clubsport Zonda Cinques Pagani announced a car named "Zonda Cinque" which was introduced as a 2009 model. The Cinque is based on the Zonda, but will feature a new 678 horsepower Mercedes-Benz V12, active aerodynamics, and a newly developed "carbon-titanium fibre," which is stronger and lighter than typical carbon fibre.Only 5 were produced, all of which were already spoken for. Pagani announced in July 2009 that they will also be producing a Zonda Cinque Roadster, of which only 5 will be produced. The Roadster uses the same Mercedes-Benz V12 engine as the coupe version, but has been made lighter and stronger to keep the car structurally rigid. Zonda Tricolore Pagani has also announced the building of the very exclusive Zonda Tricolore at the 2010 Geneva Motor show. With numbers limited to just one, this 1.3 million Euro - before taxes - car is a celebration of the 50th anniversary of Frecce Tricolori, the Italian Aerobatic Fleet. The Tricolore is based on a top specification Zonda Cinque, built on a carbon titanium chassis with sequential transmission and titanium exhausts.The 7.3 litre Mercedes AMG V12 in the back pumps out , which translates to all out and 0-62 mph in 3.2 seconds. Custom 2009 Zonda PS (white with golden contrast) 2009 Zonda GJ (carbon fiber black) 2010 Zonda Uno (light blue) 2011 Zonda HH (sky blue) 2011 Zonda 750 (pink) 2011 Zonda Rak (yellow) 2011 Zonda Absolute (carbon fiber black) 2011 Zonda 750RS (carbon fiber black) 2012 Zonda 760LH (Purple)(Commissioned by F1 driver Lewis Hamilton) 2012 Zonda 764 Passione (Grey/Purple) Pagani Huayra Pagani is building an all new car intended to replace the Zonda. It is named Huayra and debuted at the Geneva Auto Show in 2011. Pagani expects to build no more than 40 each year and each will sell for £1,000,000. The engine is a M158 twin-turbo 6.0 Litre V12 from Mercedes' AMG division producing http://www.carfolio.com/specifications/models/car/?car=267773 and of torque. The Huayra has been redesigned from the ground up, but shares many visual qualities with the outgoing Zonda. The top speed has gone up from the ( set by the Zonda F Roadster ) to , and the 0–100 km/h time is 3.2 seconds. Official technical data * Engine: Mercedes-AMG V12 Bi-Turbo M158 * Displacement: 5,980 cc * Power: at 5800 rpm * Torque: at 2250-4500 rpm * Transmission: 7-speed sequential cross. AMT robotic system with driving programs * Length: * Wheelbase: * Height: * Width: * Dry weight: * Weight distribution: 44% front 56% rear References External links * Pagani official site *"What the mind thinks, the hand creates" - Horacio Pagani interview *"The land where blows el Zonda" - article about the origins of the "Zonda" name Category:Pagani Category:Sports car manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Italy Category:Car manufacturers of Italy Category:Luxury motor vehicle manufacturers Category:Companies of Italy